Typically goose neck trailers include a trailer frame having two side rails which are carried on suitable ground wheels and which provide support for whatever load carrying elements are required on the trailer.
The hitch section itself comprises a welded structure attached to the side rails at the forward end and extending there from upwardly and forwardly to a central hitch coupling at a position raised above the side rails and forwardly of the side rails.
Conventionally the hitch structure itself is formed from welded rectangular tubular members including side members which extend upwardly, forwardly and then generally inwardly to the coupling together with transverse connecting beams which form the hitch into a rigid structure.
The arrangement has been used conventional and widely for many years and is widely accepted. However opportunities remain for an improved structure which has potential advantages of improved strength, improved economies of manufacture and improved aesthetic appearance.